1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mount structure for a fastener for securing one or more wires or the like to a substrate surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to attach a wire bundle to a substrate surface devoid of special structural attachment features to pennit laying of wires at low cost. A variety of cable tie supports are presently available as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,004; 4,805,856; Des. 401,498; Des. 347,782 and Des. 316,511.
These supports typically comprise a plate that has an adhesive layer or mounting holes for securing the support to a substrate surface. These supports provide a structural means for positioning a cable tie into the support to form an interconnectable unit. A wire bundle can then be effectively positioned relative to the cable tie and support, encircled with the strap of the cable tie and secured to the support by locking the strap within the head of the cable tie. These prior supports thus require careful manipulation of a loose piece cable tie into locking engagement with a support and the subsequent careful threading of the strap into the cable tie head.
Many times, it is necessary to position the mounting plate on a vertical substrate in a place where it is awkward to manipulate. These conditions render it difficult to first position the cable tie into the support plate and subsequently position the wire bundle so that it can be secured by the cable tie secured within the locking head.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cable mount including a support plate and a cable tie which facilitates positioning and locking the cable tie on the support plate particularly when the support plate is positioned on a vertical surface. Such a cable mount would permit more efficient laying of cable even in areas where access is awkward.